bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie the Angel
"I believe in giving everyone a chance ... It's important not to judge others by their looks, but their hearts." = -Bonnie, A Deviantart Ask = Bonnie is a cartoon angel, known for being very sweet, innocent, and naive. She is the younger sister of Cupid. She is feature prominently as the main protagonist of the ask-blog "One Lucky Clover" Background Description Bonnie is a small, cartoony angel. She has black hair parted down the center of her head, with two curls on each side of her face. She has two eyelashes which poke out from the top of her eyes and a halo which floats above her head. She wears a plain, black dress tied with a white bow around her waist, and a pair of black high heels on her feet. She has two large angel wings attached to her back which she can use to fly. Her gloves have three lines on them, much like traditional cartoon gloves. Personality “Bonnie is a sweet, compassionate, animal-adoring angel who loves to sing. The poor angel has a bad habit of falling into plights of peril and needing to be rescued. She was originally hired to be the female counterpart to Bendy before being replaced by Alice Angel. While Bonnie tries to stay optimistic, she often worries she will be forgotten about.” = -Bonnie's description from the Cast page = Bonnie is by far the most "pure" character out of the Fortunate Five. She is always concerned for the well-being of others, and couldn't hurt a fly. She is highly emotional and caring, being easily swayed to the woes and stories of others. Bonnie lives to help and take care of those around her, often surprising her friends with gifts after shopping, and seeing the good in even the most vile of villains. She is naturally very motherly and nurturing, making her a perfect match for the Daycare which she works at. Despite this, Bonnie tends to worry quite a bit, frail, and is often very cowardly. She usually stays behind when things start to get hairy. The angel frequently doubts herself, modest to the point that she casts blame onto herself when bad things happen to her. Lacking the spine that her other friends have. What she lacks in physical or verbal defense, she makes up for simply with her genuine, optimistic nature. The nurse, the cheerleader, Bonnie excels at rooting for and convincing her friends to keep going when they're close to giving up. Even the bad guys have a hard time being any iota of mean towards the little angel. Relationships Bendy Bonnie used to the damsel in distress and love interest in Bendy's shows, working as his partner until she was later replaced with Alice Angel. Bonnie used to be very infatuated with Bendy, seeing past all of his flaws (for better or worse) and adoring him with all her heart. She was quite heartbroken not only after being replaced, but finding out Bendy and Alice were dating. Which she was deeply hurt for a while, she never held it against him. Blaming herself for simply not being the one he truly loved. The two are still good friends, but they don't chat nearly as often as they did when they were co-stars. Ruby Rabbit Ruby employed Bonnie at the Bar and the Daycare after she lost her acting job, to which Bonnie is extremely grateful. She often enjoys cooking dishes with Ruby and the two like to come up with new recipes together. Clover "Lady Luck" Finley Bonnie and Clover met sometime after Bonnie was let go from her acting job. She was discovered by Clover whilst the poor angel was being harassed by some ruffians and quickly whisked to Ruby's for safety. Thanks to this meeting, Clover and Ruby decided to hire Bonnie to work at the daycare as an extra hand and the Bar as entertainment. She is eternally grateful to both of them. Clover holds Bonnie above all angels and is very protective of her. Bonnie, while personally disliking Clover's more aggressive side, often clings to Finley when frightened or in peril. Knowing from experience that Clover is certainly strong enough to keep her safe. Thanks to Bonnie's innocent and angelic voice, she is one of the few characters who can bring Clover down from her fiery temper. Clover usually refers to Bonnie by the nickname "Bon-Bon" Plots = These are a list of the blog's storylines and plots that Bonnie is featured in = * "Jealous Blaise" (Short Appearance for one post) *Pumpkin Party Pandemonium (Act II onwards) Trivia * Bonnie was created and posted more than a day before Alice Angel was discovered in Chapter 2. * Her singing is magically potent. Having the ability to calm those who are enraged, or attract animal friends to aide her. * She was originally designed to be Bendy's female "Equal," the Minnie to his Mickey. A lot of her character changed after Alice was revealed. * Bonnie lives in the same flat as Clover, Odette, and Ruby. * Bonnie's voice claim is Adriana Caselotti, the original voice for Snow White Gallery Heaven1.png|Bonnie talking about the joys of Heaven. SweetBonnie.png|Sweet Bonnie JealousBlaise_20.png|Bonnie showing concern that Buster hasn't shown up yet in "Jealous Blaise" BonnieAltDesign.png|Bonnie's alternative design Dance2.png|Bonnie asking Clover to dance ASmileandaSong.png|Bonnie with her animal friends StickWithMe.png|Clover coming to Bonnie's aide Halloween76.png|Bonnie watching the news with Ruby Rabbit, Clover, and Odette the Cat in "Pumpkin Party Pandemonium" colorbonnie.png|Technicolor version of Bonnie